


Varifocals

by Hermaline75



Series: Thor in glasses [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advice, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student asks for Loki's help with a personal matter. Naturally, he doesn't do personal, but Thor does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varifocals

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to write this and post it in celebration of hitting 10,000 kudos (10,000! Oh, my days, how did this even happen? Thank you all so much, no take backsies).
> 
> However, I was not organised enough, so it's rather late, but still, I just want to thank you all so much for reading my stuff and for all your comments and kudos and bookmarks over the last nearly two years. I do really love writing for you all.

"Don't look," Thor said. "But I think there's a student staring at us."

They were seated in the food hall for once, the noise of chatter all around, since it was too far to go off-campus in the amount of time they both had today.

Naturally, Loki immediately turned, glaring back at whoever had dared to distract Thor from listening to a vitally important rant about how symbolism wasn't even consciously meant 80% of the time and therefore shouldn't be treated as some kind of Holy Grail in essays. Oh, the moss is a representation of her fear, is it? Well, gosh. Clearly your understanding of the text is impeccable because you know about symbolism...

Dark hair. Earring. Utterly terrified expression. Yes, that would be the one. The student gathered his things hastily and fled.

"I said don't look!"

"Well, what did you expect me to do? If you're staring, you deserve to get caught."

"He looked really young. He's probably just a little first year and hot for teacher. Was he one of yours?"

"I don't think so. I don't teach the right courses I don't think. Nothing to worry about."

At least, so he thought, until the kid decided to definitely make himself something to worry about.

\--

This was a nice part of the semester. All the winter exam results had put the fear into everyone, which made them much less likely to bother him as they desperately tried to cram as much into their brains as possible before the summer ones.

He was a little concerned by rumours going around that he was going to be press-ganged into lecturing next year though. He wasn't a lecturer. Didn't you need a doctorate to do that? He was pretty sure that all the lecturers he knew were doctors.

A tentative knock on his door had him glancing up in surprise. He'd been expecting to go over some tutorial notes in some empty time. Maybe they were looking for Tony and had somehow missed the piece of A4 he'd left on the door announcing that he was away on a training course.

"Yes?" he called.

The same dark-haired kid from a few days ago pushed the door open, looking incredibly nervous.

"Er..." he said, an encouraging start if ever there was one. "Mr Laufeyson, I wanted to...ask you something."

What fresh hell was this?

"I'm afraid I don't know what's on the exam this year. And I wouldn't tell you if I did. Ethics, etc. etc."

"No, er... It's just I saw you sitting with your boyfriend and... And, er... Sorry for staring. Where I'm from, you don't get many visible same sex couples and so I... Well, I'd heard that you were gay but I never expected to see..."

Seriously, kid? 'Sorry for my backwater bigotry, sir. Sorry for staring like you're a freak show.'

"I wasn't offended. Though if we're being technical, my partner is gay, but I'm not."

A blank look.

"I'm bisexual," he prompted.

"Right," the boy said, looking mortified. "Right, right. Sorry. I've been trying really hard to be better about casual erasure and asking before assuming what people's identities are..."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Oh, he was a hoverer. There he was, hovering.

"Was there something else?"

"I think I'm gay. Or... I'm pretty sure I am."

This was so not his area or his problem...

"Well, congratulations. I hope you have a very... happy life."

"I don't know how to tell my parents. I'm looking for some advice."

God, he'd got a chair. He was sitting down. This was now officially out of control.

"And so I figured I'd ask you for some since you really helped to calm me down when I was panicking about the essays, and because you're out, so, you know..."

What? Was he the weird uncle now? How did that happen? He was meant to strike fear into their hearts, not encourage them to come looking for help with personal problems. He wasn't trained for this.

"Look," he said. "Er... What was your name again?"

"William. Or... Billy. Everyone calls me Billy."

"Billy, we have a lot of student support on hand..."

"But they're not... They don't necessarily have the life experience of going through it. I could use the internet, but I wanted to talk to an actual person."

"There's a thriving LGBT+ society of fellow students..."

"But they meet in a bar. I'm not old enough to get in. And I don't... I'm not comfortable approaching someone I don't really know, but you're a tutor, so... Could you tell me about how you came out? Sorry, it's just I want to do it but I'm nervous."

His heart was softening. What was this? Empathy? He wasn't meant to be empathetic... Where had this come from?

"I'm sorry, Billy, but I'm honestly a really bad example. I'm sure your parents will be far more accepting than mine were."

The kid's face dropped and he started stammering out apologies.

"Don't worry about it. It was some time ago. A different time, as they say. Sorry I can't be more help."

"Well... How about your partner?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he could help me?"

Hmm. It was true that Thor had a far happier relationship with his family than he did. And though he was shy, he was also pretty good with people and with emotions. Yes, this was far more his area.

"I'll talk to him and see if I can set up a meeting."

That look of hope shouldn't have pleased him so much.

\--

Thor normally enjoyed it when Loki asked him for a favour. Either it would be something as simple as making a quick trip to the convenience store or it was something that would lead to cuddling or more, or both or those things.

This though...

"So a young gay guy came to see you and you want me to go have coffee with him?"

Loki banged a cupboard door shut in the kitchen.

"That is not remotely what I said. He wants to talk to someone about coming out and for obvious reasons I'm not exactly the best person for that, seeing as I didn't so much come out as fall out. He's young and nervous. Don't you remember being young and nervous?"

"Yes. Of course I do. I still am nervous a lot of the time."

"Will you do it though?"

He placed down plates of tuna risotto at their little table, one of Thor's favourites, a blatant attempt to butter him up.

"I mean," Thor said, ignoring how the steam made his glasses fog slightly. "What if his parents are super conservative and he gets sent off to one of those camps?"

"He has an earring. They can't be that strict."

"What if he...asks me for advice on...you know?"

"What?"

Thor looked away.

"Sex."

"Did you just break eye contact with me to say the word sex? Even though we do it several times a week?"

"Well, what if he does? I'm assuming he's a virgin. He might want...tips. He might ask about my first time and I'd have to admit how awful it was and I'd put him off sex forever."

Loki swallowed hard, thoughtfully.

"Wasn't I your first time?"

"My first time bottoming, sure. And that was fine. Better than fine. It was good. But my first time topping was... Yeah, not good."

"You cannot stop there. Come on, tell me."

Thor sighed grumpily.

"OK, well, he was the first guy I ever went on a date with, but he was clearly just after sex. So he invited me back to his place and I didn't really know what I was doing and essentially, part way through, he told me that I was doing it wrong."

"Wrong? What the hell were you doing?"

"Mostly I was trying not to come too soon and having trouble since I couldn't see with my glasses off. But he... He had assumed that I was going to be rough because I'm big, but, you know, I can't just...do that. Not unless I trust the person. So... It was just really unsatisfying for everyone involved. And I went on to have better sex and then really good sex, but that first time... No. I'd hoped it would be more special. More romantic. I wish it had been different."

"Well, I'm sure he won't ask you that kind of thing. And if he does, you can just say that you're not comfortable discussing it."

Thor frowned across the table at him, knowing that he wasn't going to win this fight.

"OK, fine. What's his name?"

\--

"Hello, Billy?"

"Thor? Hi."

"Hi..."

They sat down together in intense awkward silence for a few moments.

"So... Loki said you were looking for advice on coming out, so... What's your relationship with your parents like?"

"Oh, good. Yeah, really... really good. But they are... I feel like they want grandkids."

Ah, yes. Well, he knew all about that pressure.

"Are you an only child?"

"No, but I'm the eldest. I think they're relying on me to marry a nice Jewish girl and carry on the family name."

"Er... Jewish?"

"Oh, only because we're Jewish too. It's nothing weird, just... You know. It's what they're expecting."

Thor nodded in what he hoped was a sage manner.

"Well, the first thing to remember is to try not to feel guilty. It's not your job to have grandkids, or to carry on the name. And if you want them, you can adopt or find a surrogate or..."

What was happening? Why was he talking to an 18-year-old about surrogacy?

"There's not really much I can tell you except that you should be honest, if you can. It might be hard, but if you think they'll adapt then you just have to go for it."

Billy still looked nervous, shoving his hair back from his face.

"How... How was it when you did it?"

"My parents were...surprised. And sometimes they slip up and they say offensive things, but they apologise. And they accept me. They accept Loki and our relationship. It's good. I'm glad I did it. And my brother is very supportive."

That seemed to help. A little of the tension dissipated.

"There's, er... There's something else I'd like to ask. It's kind of embarrassing."

Oh, no. He was leaning in, looking furtive, oh, no, please don't ask how to prep or suck cock or something...

"Thor?" a female voice behind him asked.

"Darcy!"

Thank God. With any luck, Billy would lose his nerve.

"Who's your friend?" Darcy was asking, looking at him slightly accusingly.

"This is Billy. Billy, my friend Darcy."

"Hi," Billy said. "Have we met? Do you study English too?"

"You'll have seen me around the department, probably. I'm usually hanging out there or in the library."

She seemed faintly suspicious, and Thor realised with a jolt why. He was out, in a coffeeshop, with a young man who - with his dark hair and sharp cheekbones - looked a little like Loki if you had poor eyesight, which he did.

It looked like a date. It looked like he was taking a mini-Loki out on a date.

Ooh, this could be fun.

"Yeah, Loki put us in touch with each other. There's something we need to discuss in private, if you don't mind."

"Loki asked you to talk?" Darcy asked, eyebrows raised.

"He's been great," Billy said. "Really. I was really nervous at first, but then he said Thor would talk me through it and now I really feel a lot more comfortable about the whole thing. I should have done this years ago."

"You know us," Thor said. "Always glad to enable the young."

He was trying not to giggle as she hastily took her leave and got out her phone, dialling frantically.

\--

Loki's phone rang out very loudly in the quiet store, making him fumble without any dignity whatsoever.

"Yeah?"

"Loki? It's Darcy. What are you doing right now?"

He frowned.

"Not that it's your business, Ms Lewis, but I'm in a florist. I'm buying Thor something nice because he's doing something nice for me today."

A brief pause.

"Loki, this is totally unethical, I hope you know that."

"What, flowers are unethical?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You two are trying to talk that poor innocent freshman into a threesome. He's a baby, it's practically grooming."

Well, now he was confused.

"Did Thor tell you that?"

"Well, no, of course not. But he's out in a coffeeshop with a young man and they're whispering together and looking very cosy."

Oh, it was tempting to let this go on. But then again, rumours of sleeping with actual students would not be good for his career, or Thor's.

"Billy asked for advice on coming out. That's what Thor's doing. You want to be careful. You're lucky that I'm not offended. Assuming that we're taking advantage of an innocent like that."

There was a pause. He could practically see her disgruntled expression.

"Your boyfriend is the worst. For the record, he made implications in order to trick me."

"Well, he learned from the best after all."

\--

Alas, Billy had not lost his nerve. He seemed more determined than ever to ask his question, even as Thor tried desperately to bring the meeting to a close.

"How did you ask Loki out?" Billy asked bluntly.

Ohhh...

"Actually, I didn't. He asked me. Just walked over, introduced himself, gave me his number and then texted to invite me out and now here we are."

"That easy, huh?"

Well, actually no. But now wasn't the time to get into that.

"He's a very confident person. He didn't think twice about it."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can see that."

An awkward pause. Again. When they should really have been past that.

"Is there someone you like?" Thor asked.

A soft smile, almost shy.

"Yeah. There's a guy in my 18th century European lit class. He's called Teddy and... He's really cute and smart and kind. I mean, I was intimidated at first because he's, like, big, but he's really, really nice."

"And do you... Do think he might be interested? In men in general and you specifically."

"Well... I think he was flirting with me last week. And he seemed pretty interested. And so... I figured if I came out, then my parents wouldn't be too surprised if I got a boyfriend. Any tips?"

None whatsoever. But he could wing this.

"Well, coffee's always good to start off with. Dinner maybe, though that is very _date_ date. I don't know. Whatever you're comfortable with. And that goes for everything."

It seemed to do the trick. Billy seemed satisfied anyway, shaking his hand and promising to email about how it went.

Really it had gone better than he could have hoped. Not that he was going to let Loki know that. No, he was definitely owed something for doing this.

Fortunately, as usual, Loki was about eight steps ahead of him.

\--

The moment he heard the key in the lock, Loki's heart leapt. He'd been preparing for this for most of the day.

Even better was how pleased Thor looked, which suggested things had gone well. Good. This could be celebratory then.

And maybe Thor seemed a little surprised by the trail of rose petals.

"What's this?" he asked as Loki did his best to sweep him into a kiss.

"I was thinking about what you said, about how you wish your first time had been more romantic. So I've decided to give you the most saccharine, over the top romantic time to try to make up for it. We're going to be gentle and loving and sickening. Assuming that's what you want."

The warm hand at his waist pulling him close and the happy sigh against his lips made him pretty sure that he'd made the right decision.

And Thor picking him up to carry him to the bed, similarly strewn with rose petals made him certain.

"I can't believe you did this for me," Thor murmured, putting his glasses on the nightstand and setting about kissing Loki's neck, sending delicious shivers through him.

"Mmm, well, I thought you deserved a reward."

They took things slow, as promised, easing their way out of their clothes before throwing them aside, gentle caresses up and down flesh, the softest kisses melting into one another...

Oh, yes, this was nice, and made nicer still when Thor's fingers grew curious and slipped down between them...

\--

Thor was in heaven. That was clearly the only explanation. Here he was with one finger slipping into his incredibly hot boyfriend, hearing little gasps of pleasure even at just that, the scent of crushed rose petals floating all around them.

Loki had clearly prepped himself thoroughly and Thor could feel his excitement growing at the thought of it, Loki lying impatiently stretching himself, standing naked to throw petals around the place and getting dressed again just to give Thor the pleasure of taking his clothes off.

And the kisses...

Kisses were always a pleasure, but it was nice to concentrate on them, to focus a little on moving together, tasting each other, enjoying the intimacy as Loki wrapped both legs around his waist and bucked upwards.

Not impatiently per se, but certainly with purpose.

"Mmm," Thor moaned. "I feel like you want something."

"Yeah, you. I want you."

"Well, you're all I've ever wanted."

\-- 

It was such a cheesy line that Loki couldn't help but giggle, feeling as Thor laughed too, but was reaching down to line up and push in...

"Ah..."

"Oh..."

Those lips against his neck, soft breathing by his ear, arms around him and gentle, rolling thrusts that made him keen.

"You're so beautiful," Thor was saying, and genuinely Loki couldn't tell if he was joking now or saying what he really meant, those things that he wanted to say but held back because they'd sound too soppy.

"I love you," he whispered, moaning when that made Thor hold him tighter, push deeper, so strong and yet so gentle, so soft...

\--

He was enveloped, Loki's arms and legs wrapped so tightly around him, holding him so close. He wanted to kiss every inch of him, but never, ever wanted to be out of Loki's embrace.

And he never, ever wanted this to end, even as he could feel the unmistakable tug of climax, the warmth of it flowing through his flesh, moving his hand to Loki's cock to stroke and being rewarded with a cry.

"Fuck..." Loki breathed. "Oh, God, I'm close..."

"Together," Thor said firmly.

\--

This couldn't last, this sweetness, but that was alright. He wasn't something he could keep up. Too much pressure when romance could be found in a well-timed text or a lingering touch or saying 'I though of you today'. But once in a while, there was something perfect about it.

"Thor..."

"I know... I know, darling, I know."

"Ah!"

It wasn't quite a simultaneous climax, but close enough, both of them gasping and clinging to one another, mouthing at skin.

There could be nothing better. Not right now.

Well... Maybe if something magically cleared up the petals... But that was a later problem and for now there were lingering kisses and soft touches to be had.

\--

A few weeks later and Loki received an excited email from Billy, saying that he'd told his parents and that they were happy if he was happy. Loki couldn't stop smiling after he'd sent off a congratulatory response.

But it was two months later that Thor stopped suddenly on the street on the way to the grocery store and pointed.

Yes, there was Billy, holding hands with a heavily built young man with sandy blonde hair, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh, God," Loki said, openly staring. "They're us. Look at them, they're little us..."

Thor laughed at his almost-real horror.

"Let's hope they're as happy as we are, huh?"

Well, there was nothing better to wish on anyone than that.


End file.
